OjamajoRats: in Paris!
by Rum Tum Tuggette
Summary: Aiko's sad because she doesn't have a mom, but when they go to Paris, Will Aiko's dad find love?
1. Chapter 1

The Cast

Tommy...Doremi (Ojamajo Doremi as a 3 year old)

Chuckie...Aiko (Ojamajo Doremi as a 3 year old)

Phil...Yang (Yin Yang Yo)

Lil...Yin (Yin Yang Yo)

Angelica...Cartman (South Park)

Dil...Poppu (Ojamajo Doremi as a baby)

Kimi...Kotake (Ojamajo Doremi)

Stu and Didi...Haruka and Keisuke (Doremi and Poppu's parents)

Chas...Koji (Aiko's dad) (Ojamajo Doremi)

Kira...Atsuko (Aiko's mom) (Ojamajo Doremi)

Howard and Betty...Bugs and Lola (Looney Tunes/Space Jam) (Sorry CPT...)

Drew and Charlotte...Liane and Drake (Cartman's mom and my OC) (South park)

(Drake is Cartman's real father.)

Grandpa Lou...Doremi and Poppu's grandpa

Grandma Lulu...Doremi and Poppu's grandma

Coco LaBouche...Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown)

Jean-Claude... Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown)


	2. a wedding!

In the Misora Club and inside a dark office, a three-year-old kids was her baby sister, Poppu (a baby girl with light pink hair and pink eyes and wearing a pink outfit that all infants regularly wear at first), as they talked to a mysterious figure on its desk that was dripping chocolate chip cookies in milk and eating them.

The three year old girl was wearing a pink zip-up vest, a light pink t-shirt, and purple shorts.

"I believe in the playground. It's our favordist place in the whole wild world." Doremi explained, "But two yesterdays ago a bad thing happened when we was playing there. Some big kids took Poppu's binky and buried it in the sandbox." she added.

"Binky bye-bye." Poppu said waving.

"They maked my sister cry. So I said, 'Pop, this is a job for the bobfather.'" Doremi completed.

The figure turns around his chair and reveals to be a chubby boy with a red coat, brown pant and a puff-balled hat, this is Cartman, Dremi and Poppu's eight year old cousin.

"You come to me on the day of this wedding and ask us to take care of the kids who made your sister cry?" Cartman asked with an Italian accent.

"Um, no. Pop just wants a new binky." Doremi said.

At her words, Cartman spits milk out of his mouth. "That's it!" he yelled angrily, standing on top of the desk, "A binky?! I don't get to squeeze no one's head or pull no one's hair?"

"Binky please," Poppu cooed.

"Dumb baby. Can't even make a good wish. Alright, kiss my ring," Cartrman said pulling his hand with the ring out. He lets Poppu kiss it, but she ends up licking and drooling on it, happily. "Eww. Go send the next one in and tell him to bring a sponge!"

(Meanwhile...)

Doremi takes Pop and they leave the room, where Doremi's grandpa is celebrating his wedding at the Misra Club with his new wife. At the hall, everyone was throwing a party for them. The DJs, No Limit and his cousin Mystery, sets up the music to jam it up as people dance.

Singer: _**That's the way **_

_**Uh huh, uh huh**_

_**I like it**_

As the grown ups dance, two figures are trying to dance, the first was a girl with blue hair in a spitcurl, blue eyes, a blue t-shirt, a brown vest, and jade greeen pants, this is Aiko Senoo, the other one was a girl with brown hair in a ponytail, brwn eyes with glasses, a orange t-shirt and a orange dress skirt, this is Hazuki Fujiwara

"9, 11, uh, 20." Aiko said as she looked at her feet,

"You're not supposed to look at your feet when you're dancing." Hazuki said.

"But i gots to, Hazuki-chan. They keep getting tangelied up." Aiko said. She falls but Hazuki catches her and she laughs.

Meanwhile, two four-year-old rabbits try to crawl up to the wedding cake. They both wore white karate shirts and were siblings. One was male and the other female. The male had blue fur while the girl had pink, and she had a bow. Their names were Yin (the female) and Yang (the male). Plus, Yang was on the top of Yin.

"Faster, Yang," Yin said, "We gots to get to the people on top."

"I got dibs on the feet," Yang said.

"Yin, Yang," Doremi said to them walking by with Pop, "The bobfather wants to see you now." Yin and Yang slide down the cake and walk to Cartman's office.

Cartman's parents, Liane and Drake were dancing with each other. "I can't believe Eric saw that movie last night," Liane said.

"I can't be father and merger at the same time," Drake said, "Besides, he only saw a scene or two. It couldn't have made an impression."

(Meanwhile...)

Yin and Yang were at Cartman's office. "Uh…bobfather," Yin said, "We founded this in Yang's crib." Yin holds up the head of a rocking horse.

"Well, that's what you get for wiping your boogers on my Clyde Frog!" Cartman scolded.

"So that's where I left 'em!" Yang exclaimed.

(Back at the party...)

Poppu is on deck sucking a disk while Doremi dances to the song. Aunt Majorika (from Ojamajo Doremi) takes them from the disk as No Limit and Mystery comes on stage with a mike.

"And now lets give a warm round of applause to the number one newlyweds out of this weeks top ten married couples." NL announced, "The great, the amazing, the astounding, and the very eldery..."

Of a sudden, Mystery takes the mike from NL. "Mr. and Mrs. Harukaze!"

(I'll just call them Grandma and Grandpa) bust out of the door. "Come on, sweet," Grandpa said, "Let's show these whipper snappers how it's done."

"I didn't get these plastic hips for nothing!" Grandma said. They start to swing dance on the dance floor. Everyone claps to the beat, cheering for the newlyweds.

"So Koji, buddy," Lola Bunny, Yin and Yang's mom, said to Koji Senoo, Aiko0's dad, "You think you're ever tie the knot again? Cause I got a cousin whose lonkin.; Big bones, broad shoulders and she eat her weight in pie in pie in one sitting."

"Thanks Lola," Koji said, "But pie gives me hives. So does dating. Boy, Gramps and Gran sure can boogy." They continue to watch Grandma and Grandpa

(Back at the office...)

Aiko was at Cartman's office. "You're like family to me, Senoo." Cartman said. "Name your wish."

"Ano...Gosh, bobfather. I don't know what to wish for." Aiko said.

"Just pick something already!" Cartman shouted losing his calm.

Aiko just picks her noses. "I don't mean your nose!" Cartman shouts again.

Hazuki comes out of the door. "Come on, guys," she said, "Doremi's grandpa is throwing the gardner." Hazuki, Aiko and Cartman get out of the room.

(At the party...)

Cartman walks by and gasped, seeing a baby sucking on a binky.

The chubby boy smirks slyly. "I'll take that binky." He snatches the binky from the baby and the baby cries.

He comes to Doremi and Poppu. "Here you go, drooly," Cartman sticks the binky into Poppu's mouth and leaves as he lied, "It fell off a truck."

"See, Pop. You got your wish." Doremi said to Poppu as she smiled.

Meanwhile, Grandpa gets punch from the punch bowl and drinks it. Keisuke comes to Grandpa, "I'm really happy for you, Dad." Keisuke says

"Sure. She's a keeper." Grandpa said, "Of course no one will ever replace your mother. It's her love in here that helped this old geezer love again."

"Alright folks. Now it's time for a special dance for all the kids and their moms." NL said. Keisuke's wife Haruka picks up Doremi and Pop while Hazuki's mom picks her up.

"Mommy just loves dancing with her girls." Haruka said.

NL and Mystery plays some music as all the mothers dance with their kids.

Singer: _**When you love**_

_**You**__**'re not alone**_

_**The one you love**_

_**Is there beside you**_

Aiko watches sadly, knowing that her mother died two years ago. She is so sad as she watches the mothers and their kids. Aiko sighs sadly, but then spots Cartman walking by.

"Cartman-kun, wait. I think I know what I want to wish for now. I'd kinda like to have a new mommy." she said to him.

"Sorry, Senoo," Cartman said, "That game's over. "'Sides, i'm wanted on the dance floor." he added as he turns to Liane and they dance.

Aik looks sadly at them also. "But that's my wish." she said sadly.

She wasn't sad and alone also. Her dad, Koji, was on a table with no wife or no one to talk to. He walks to Aiko, who still watches the moms and kids sadly. He puts his hand on Aiko's shoulder. "Well, it's getting late, Aiko," Koji said, "What do you say we head home?"

"Sure dad," Aiko said. Koji picks up Aiko and they head home. But as they leave, Aiko still watches sadly at the moms dancing happily with their kids.

(At the Senoo residence...)

Back at the Senoo residence, Koji was in his closet and looking through old picture of his wife and Aiko's mother. He sighed sadly. Aiko comes in. She can't sleep. Akira saw her.

"Aiko, what are ya doing up?" Koji asked, and takes out an old worn out stuffed animal toy, which was an blue blobby fairy, "I was just looking through some of our old things. Remember your stuffed fairy?"

"MiMi!" Aiko cried happily, remembering her toy. She took MiMi and hugged it happily.

"Your mommy made it for you," Koji continued. "Ah, Aiko. Your mommy was an amazing woman. I bet she's in heaven right now looking down on us. I've been missing her so much. You know, maybe we could use a mommy touch around here. Huh?"

Aiko didn't answer him as she was already asleep hugging her dad.


	3. What are dates?

The next day, Keisuke and Koji are inside Keisuke's computer room. Doremi, Aiko, Poppu, Yin and Yang peek through the window seeing Keisuke and Koji at the computer.

"You gotta love the internet, Koj," Keisuke said.

"What are they doing?" Aiko asked holding her MiMi.

"My daddy are helping your daddy catch some dates on the net." Doremi responded.

"What are dates?" Aiko wondered.

"Big raisins that make you poop." Yang said back.

Suddenly, Cartman came over to them.

"What is with you babies and poop?" Cartman asked rolling his eyes.

"Gosh," Doremi said, "Where do you want us to start?"

(Inside...)

Inside, Keisuke were showing Koji his webpage for dating.

"Wow. My own webpage," Koji said bewildered. "Koji Senoo, cab driver, bachelor. Are you sure this is going to work?" he asked Keisuke.

"Would I do you wrong, Koj? Look, you already have 12 dates." Keisuke pointed out.

"Wow, that's triple my lifetime record. Look at this one. She loves sunsets, long walks on sandy beaches and is...not allowed in the state of Tokyo. I don't know about this, guys."

(Back with the toddlers...)

Outside, Cartman is telling the babies about the meaning of dates.

"Let me put it to you this way. Dates is for people like Aiko's dad who got no wife." Cartman said.

"But why does Aiko's daddy need a wife?" Yin asked.

"Oh, what I have to put up with. 'Cause if her daddy gets a new wife then that means Aiko gets a new mommy." the chubby boy explained.

"I'm really gonna get my wish?" Aiko asks.

"Yeah, so long as you stay in my good flavor." Cartman smirks.

"I didn't know they had a good flavor." Yin said to Yang and laugh.

"Guys, guys. I'm gonna gets a mommy and I bet she's gonna be clean and cuddly and nice." Aiko cried to her friends happy she is going to get a new mother.

"That's great, Ai-chan." Doremi said proud of her friend.

"I hope she's not too clean." Yang mentioned. Aiko smiled. She couldn't wait to have a new mother.

(A/N: I know. This chapter ended short. Next chapter, the real adventure begins.)


	4. Paris, here we come!

On the other side of the world, in Paris, there was a theme park known as EuroAnime Kingdom. In a theater, a woman was yelling angrily to the actors. She had long red hair and pitch black eyes. Her name was Wuya, manager of EuroAnime Kingdom.

"What are you waiting for? Get off your derrieres and get the show on the road. Tout de suite!" Wuya yelled to the actors.

Wuya watches as the actors hurriedly getting ready. "I love the sound of panicked scurrying feet in the morning. Don't you Chase Young?"

"It moves me deeply, Madame." A man named Chase Young said stirring a cup of coffee.

The show starts as a mechanical fire-like monster, Naruto (In his demon form), was moving. A woman runs away screaming.

Man: _**That Naruto's a nuisance **_

_**He's a thorn in our side**_

Woman: _**The way things are going**_

_**Our village will be fired**_

Naruto breaths fire. He then short circuits and his head falls off. Wuya and Chase saw this.

"That Keisuke Harukaze!" Wuya shouted. Althought Keisuke was a fisher, he was also an inventor. They built Naruto especially for a play Wuya was organizing at the park, and now she needed them because he were the only one who knew how to repair the water-like robot.

"I want that nincompoop here within 24 hours or another head will roll!" Wuya shouted to Chase.

"I'll take care of it personally, Madame." Chase said, "Atsuko!" He yells out to another of Wuya's assistants, Atsuko. She was a woman with short purple hair and a white dress. She looks at Chase as she types on the computer. She stops and turns to Chase.

"Madame Wuya wants her Harukaze now!" Chase commanded. Atsuko then picks up her cell phone and dials in.

(Meanwhile...)

It was night in Misora while it was day in Paris. Keisuke and Haruka are resting and Pop sucks on a bottle full of milk. Keisuke wakes up and accidentally picks Poppu's bottle up instead of the phone.

"Hello," Keisuke said. He realizes he picked up the bottle and picks up the telephone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Harukaze," Atsuko said from the other line. "This is Atsuko Kokoro, from EuroAnime Kingdom. I'm sorry to call so late but the Naruto that you designed is broken down and my boss is having a fit."

"Naruto's a hit? That's great." Keisuke said sleepily.

"We need you to come to Paris on the next flight."

"Paris ? Oh yeah. The city of lights."

"Madame, kindly recommends that you..."

"...come with my family and friends? Okie dokie. Here." Keisuke said as he hangs up Poppu's bottle instead of the phone and gives the phone to Poppu.

Atsuko was still on the phone. "Hello? Mr. Harukaze? Hello? Are you still there?"

"Hey, Haruka, we're going to France." Keisuke told Haruka.

"Oh, Keisuke, I'm too tired to dance." Haruka said. Suddenly, the two plus a white dog named Bolt get up in surprise.

"France?!?!" Keisuke and Haruka said.

(Next day...)

In Cartman's house, Cartman was showing off to Hazuki about the trip to Paris with all their friends and their parents.

"I'm going to France and you're not," Cartman said to Hazuki, "I already know how to 'parsley-voo-francy.' Which for your information means 'speak French.'"

Hazuki laughs and giggles at Cartman's's French speaking. "Mis j'ai mal auz oreilless pour les Français qui vont t'endendre." Hazuki spoke in French as Catman left, "I mean: 'I feel sorry for the French people who will hear you'. Anyway, au revoir."

"No one likes a show-off, Hazuki." Cartman said.

(Soon...)

Doremi and her young friends were having their pictures taken for their passports to Paris.

Doremi: _**We're heading out babies**_

_**There we go!**_

Cartman: _**Get your stubby legs moving!**_

_**No time to pick your nose!**_

Yang: _**We got stuff to do**_

Yin: _**Let's take Bolt too!**_

The kids are done with their picture passports, including Bolt.

Yang:_** We'll on our way to France**_

As Koji and Keisuke pack up, Doremi and Poppu open a suitcase full of clothes and brusts open with clothes flying everywhere.

Yin: _**Don't forget our underpants!**_

Doremi: _**We're headin' out babies**_

_**We're on our way!**_

All: _**Here we go on a big exciting trip!**_

The gang were prepared and heading to the airport.

Yin and Yang: _**We're headin' up up up up up**_

Aiko: _**Hang on to your diapies**_

_**Don't lose your **__**fairy!**_

In the airport, Aiko pulls MiMi out of her bag as Yin and Yang play with their Naruto and Orochimaru toys.

Cartman: _**Get movin' babies**_

Aiko: _**We don't know when we're gonna to get back!**_

Yin: _**No time to worry about getting stinky**_

Doremi: _**I hope you remember to pack your binky!**_

Poppu laughs and throws her binkys in the air.

_**We're taking off**_

_**W**__**heeeeeeee!**_

_**We're on our way to France, Paris!**_

The gang heads to the airplane with Doremi, Aiko, Yin and Yang on their seats together. Yin and Yang's safety jackets puff up.

"How the heck do you work this thing?" Yang's voice asks in the background.

"I don't know, but I think I'm gonna scream!" Aiko's voice shouts in the background as the kids scream as the plane takes off land and into the sky as the trip begins...

(A/N: Yeah, short again. Anyway, next chapter, we'll see what will happen to the toddlers at the plane.)


	5. On the plane

During the ride, Doremi & Aiko are watching a karate movie starring Jackie Chan's great-great-grandpa.

Behind them, Yin and Yang play and do karate moves with Yin's toy Naurto and Yang's toy, Orochimaru. Yang accidently drops his toy on the floor.

"Whoops. Guess Orochimaru thought he could fly." Yang said.

The babies hear a beeping sound. They swift their heads around to see a baby press a button. Then his mother enters.

"Wow," Doremi said in amazement, "Press a button, get a mommy."

Aiko gasps. "I never saw a mommy button before." she said.

"Let's see what kind of mommy your button gots for both of you." Yin said and pushes the "mommy" button.

"Hey! I wanna press the button, Yin!" Yang cries.

"You want the button, Yang?" Yin asked in a soft tone but then says in a sharp loud voice: "You can't handle the button!!!" Yang is shocked at how loud his sister could be.

A stewardness, Vanessa (from _The Little Mermaid_) walk over but steps on something. She looks at the kids and looks down to see she stepped on Orochimaru.

"Oh, look," Vanessa said snobbily to the babies, "A toy that was already broken. Unfortunately, the Union forbids me from picking me up. That's a job for your mom."

Vanessa leaves with the kids disgusted by her rudeness. "Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bread." Yang said.

"Let's try again," Yin said about to push the button.

"No! Let's not, Yin-chan," Aiko said, "We'll just wait for the bobfather to bring her. Whenever that is..."

"Let's go ask them." Dorem said pointing toward, "He just sneaked beind that curtain over there."

(Meanwhile...)

Cartman was in first class on a seat and he was listening to songs, while he kicks a man's seat in front. The man's face turned green and throws up in a bag. Doremi, Aiko Yin, and Yang come in and Doremi pulls Cartman's CD player out.

"Ay!" Cartman cried when his music got interrupted, "What's the big idea?"

"Hi Cartman-kun." Aiko said.

"Oh, for crying out loud! Can't you see this is the 'no dumb baby' section?"

"Sorry," apologized Doremi.

"But Aiko was kinda wondering when her new mommy was comin'." Yin added.

"I'm workin' on it. And I almost had a good one, but then I got so hungry I just had to sit down." Cartman said.

"Maybe you need a nap." Aiko suggested.

"Or cookies," Cartman said.

"Or cookies."

"And ice cream."

"And ice cream."

"Which happens to be in that kitchen up there," Cartman spoke pointing to a cart which was loaded with snacks.

"Be right back," Aiko said to him. "Come on you guys." Doremi and Aiko walk to the cart.

He then continues listening to his music as Yin look under the seats.

"Where are they going?" Yin asked, then she went to her brother, "There's lots of neat stuff down here, guys. Like a hairy toothbrush. A 'tato chip." she happily eats the potato chip.

Yang peeks under the seat and finds something. "Dude, somebody must have losted their lunch." Yang picks up a bag, that is actually a barf bag.

"Yum!" Yin chirped and laughed.

Doremi and Aiko see the cart and climb on it. But they stepped on a lever. When they was about to get the treats for Cartman, the cart starts to move. Aiko screams as the cart rolls wildly down the aisle knocking down luggage. Doremi chases after her, who's still riding on the cart.

The cart stops and catacults Aiko into the air and fly onto Cartman's lap.

Cartman stopped and saw the girl. "SENOO!!!!" he shouted angrily.

Suddenly, oxygen masks fall from the ceiling.

"Look, Yang!" Yin cried, putting a mask on her head, "Party hats."

Because of the trouble the kids caused, Vanessa makes them leave. "Thanks a lot, diaper twerps," Cartman scowled as they left. Vanessa gave a disgusted grunt and closes the curtain angrily.

(Back at the toddlers' seats...)

That kids get back to their seats with Yin still wearing the oxygen mask on her head. Lola and Haruka come in to check on the babies.

Lola smells something. "Oh," she said, "I smell a ripey diapie." Lola takes Yin and Yang to change them.

"Come on sweetie," Haruka said, taking Doremi and Poppu.

Aiko watched her friends be taken with their mothers, sadly.

_**I want a mom that will last forever**_

_**I want a mom to make it all better**_

Aiko hugs her MiMi sadly.

_**I want a mom that will last forever**_

_**I want a mom to love me whenever **_

She looks at the window to see clouds. She pictures in the clouds, she and her mom hugging her and making her feel happy.

_**I wants a mom to take her hand**_

_**And make me feel like a holiday**_

Aiko sighs sadly and sits back at their seat.

_**A mom to tuck he**__**r in the night**_

_**And chase the monsters away**_

They looks at another seat to see Haruka rocking baby Poppu to sleep, tuck her to bed, and kiss her.

_**I wants a mom that reads me **__**stories**_

_**And sing a lullaby**_

_**And if i has a bad dream**_

_**To hold me when i cry**_

Aiko goes back to her seat and looks at the window again, to picture Aiko's mom holding her up in the sky.

_**I want a mom that will last forever**_

_**I wants **__**a mom to make it all better**_

_**I want a mom that will last forever**_

_**Forever**_

**_--_**

Aw, poor Aiko! (Blows nose) R&R please!


	6. In Paris!

After a long time, the plane finally arrived at Paris. The families come inside the Paris airport. Keisuke are holding their families' cargo, including Bolt in his cage. They were about to get out when Keisuke sees something. "Hey, hey," Keisuke said, "No one else is being picked up by a guy in a Mario suit."

The gang sees a car driver with a Mario suit holding a sign read, "Harukaze" knowing that the driver was ready to bring the gang to EuroAnime Kingdom.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Haruka said.

"Welcome to Paris," the man said. "I've been asked to take you directly to EuroMushroom Kingdom."

"Outta my way, babies!" Cartman cried as Cartman shoves them and runs to the exit. "The prettiest, smartest, bestest kid gets the front seat."

"So why is he in a hurry?" Yang pondered.

"My tummy's all bubbly." Yin said groaning and clutching her stomach.

"Don't worry, Yin." Yang said taking out the barf bag from the plane, "I got your baggy."

The gang including the toddlers gets on a Yoshi bus and it takes off. Aiko looks around and sees EuroAnime Kingdom nearby. "Looky, Naruto's house!" Aiko said to Doremi, Yin, and Yang, "Pokyo sure looks different on TB, huh?"

"Pokyo?" Cartman asked looking at the babies on top of her seat, "Don't you know nothin'?, this is Paris!"

Doremi and Aiko were baffled as they blinked twice. They just stare at the Cartman blankly.

Cartman groans, "You babies are as dumb here as you are at home."

Poppu giggles while sitting on her mom's lap. "Wee, wee," Poppu said as she wets herself.

"'Cept her," he said pointing at Hana, "She's speaking French already."

"Welcome to EuroAnime Kingdom." the driver announced.

"Yay!" Doremi, Aiko, Yin and Yang cheered. "Anime Kingdom!"

The bus finally arrives at EuroAnime Kingdom.

(At EuroMushroom Kingdom...)

After checkout, Koji, Keisuke and the gang go to their hotel room. "Et Volia!" Keisuke said using his card to open the door to their room, "Our Parisian pied-a-terre."

"Pretty posh digs," Lola said.

Yin and Yang's dad, Bugs Bunny, comes on the bed and lays down. "Oh, the beds are quite comfortable."

"Yeah?" Lola asked. "Incoming!"

Lola jumps on the bed as Bugs falls facedown on the floor. "And so is the floor," he added.

Meanwhile, Doremi, Aiko, Yin, Yang and Pop play around and make a huge mess in the bathroom.

"That's the most beautifulist potty I've ever seed," Yin said as she and her friends look in front of a bidet.

"I think I'm a diapie girl myself." Doremi spoke. Just then, water squirts up at them.

"Wow!" Yang exclaimed. "A potty that squirts you back!" Yang pushes the lever and the bidet keeps squirting them with water.

"I don't know you guys. I squirt myself enough already." Aiko said.

(Back at the living room...)

"We're off to the boutiques," Liane said, with her and Drake leaving the room.

"Okay," Keisuke announced to everyone, "It's time to meet Wuya, the woman who made all this possible. Shall we?" He and Koji notices that Haruka, Lola and Bugs are asleep, exhausted from the trip.

"Well, Koj," Keisuke said to Koji, "It looks like you, me, and the kids."

"Oui, oui, mon ami," Koji said with a laugh. The two men and the kids leave outside.

Bolt watches and decides to look out the window. He looks to see a roller coaster but hears meowing as music starts.

Male Singer: _**When the party was nice, the party was jumpin'**_

_**(Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)**_

He turns and sees a black cat with white on her stomach, paws, and chest and green eyes, being chased by Gantu. The cat, Mittens (from Bolt), runs away from the catcher and EuroAnime Kingdom, heading to downtown Paris.

Male Singer: _**And everybody havin' a ball**_

_**(Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo)**_

"And don't come back, cat!" Gantu yelled angrily.

Male Singer: _**I **__**tell the fellas "start the name callin'"**_

_**(Yippie Yi Yo)**_

_**And the girls report to the call**_

_**The poor dog show down**_

Bolt pants, and his tail wags rapidly. He was falling for the cute cat and decies to follow her.

Male Singers: _**Who let the dogs out**_

_**Woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out**_

_**Woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

He runs out of the room, runs down the stairs, and leave the hotel. He knocks over Gantu and leaves EuroAnime Kingdom to find Mittens.

(Meanwhile...)

Male Singers: _**Who let the dogs out**_

_**Woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

_**Who let the dogs out**_

_**Woof, woof, woof, woof)**_

Meanwhile, Keisuke, Koji and the kids go up the elevator in EuroAnime Kingdom.

"Gee," Koji started. "Seems kinda off to have a Japanese theme park in the middle of Paris."

"It's a new century. Just go with _le flow_." Keisuke said. Just then they arrive and get out of the elevator.

They arrive and get out of the elevator. They see Atsuko. "Bonjour," she said to them, "Welcome to EuroAnime Kingdom. And one of your must be Mr. Harukaze."

"That would be moi," Keisuke said, and he shows Koji to Atsuko. "And this is my good friend Koji Senoo."

Koji smiles at Atsuko. "And this is my daughter, Aiko." he said showing her his daughter who was holding up her MiMi.

"Hi, Aiko," Atsuko said nicely to them. "I like your fairy."

"Arigato!" Aiko said, happily.

"What sweet children," Atsuko said to Keisuke and Koji about the kids, "Is this your first time in Paris?"

"Well, France yes," Koji answered, "But I've been to Paris, Texas a number of times."

(Meanwhile...)

While the adults talk, Cartman sneaks into an office. He looks and sees a head of the robot Naruto.

"Wow." they said in awe.

Yin and Yang come into the room too and see the head also. Yin gasped. "Naruto's head!" she cried.

"I wonder if the bobfather has anything to do with this." Yang said.

Doremi and Aiko come in also. They see a miniature pool containing koi fish inside. "Come on, guys!" Doremi cried, "It's a wadey pool!"

Aiko laughs and looks at the houses. Doremi slides down a waterfall. Yin and Yang come to their friends and see the fish in the pool.

"Oh," Yin said, "They look hungry."

"Must be lunch time," Yang said. He takes out a jelly worm and eats it.

Cartman saw a glass bowl of bon-bons and eats them. He hears a noise. Cartman grabs the bowl and hides below a desk.

A door opens where Wuya and Chase Young enter. "Just don't leave no fingerprints…" Wuya gasped and sees Yin and Yang crawling next to her. "Where did those filthy little bookends come from?"

She sees puddles of water next to the tots that lead to Doremi and Aiko in the pool. Wuya was furious. "Oh, what have you done to my priceless collection of koi fish?" she yelled to them angrily.

"I told you to get the pirana," Chase mentions.

"Chase Young!" she yelled to them. "Call the dog catcher, the exterminator. Do something!"

"Oui madame. ATSUKO!" Chase called.

Atsuko hears him and comes to the room. "Come along, children," she said picking up Doremi as the other kids follow her. "Um, Madame," she turned to Wuya. "Mr. Harukaze is here."

"Oh good," Wuya said in a sarcastic tone. "Send in the clowns."

Atsuko and the kids leave and Keisuke comes in the room. Cartman was eating under Wuya's desk and watches the show.

"So, if it isn't our brilliant designers." Wuya said.

"Well, I wouldn't say brilliant." Keisuke said.

"Neither would I." said Wuya, then Keisuke gasped.

(Meanwhile...)

Somewhere else, Atsuko takes the kids back to Koji, who was holding Poppu.

"Why don't we take the babies to see the Princess Hinata Parade while they get better acquainted." Atsuko suggested.

"They would love that!" Koji said.

(Back at Wuya's office...)

"See this face?" Wuya asked pointing her face with an angered scowl to Keisuke. "I never want to make this face again! Now get to work!"

"I'll have it working in no time," Keisuke said nervously. "Mechanical specialists is my middle name."

"Then your first name should be, 'I have no idea of'.'" Wuya said. Keisuke leaves and shut the door.

"Sorry to interrupt your episode," Chase said. "But it's the boss on the phone."

On a TV screen, a grey-bearded man appears on the screen. Cartman eats the chocolates as he watches.

"Oh, monsieur Iroh," Wuya said. "So nice to see you."

"As you know," Iroh (from _Avatar_) began. "I'm stepping down as president of Paris industries and I've begun a search for my replacement."

"Splendid, I accept!" Wuya said.

"You are one of the many under consideration."

"But I have made millions for this company!" Wuya protests.

"The candidate should not be concerned only with money." said Iroh, "They must understand what it means to bring joy to children. In fact, they must have the heart of a child."

"I must have one in a jar somewhere," Wuya whispered. Cartman silently gasped hearing this.

"In fact," Wuya said to Iroh. "I'm engaged to a wonderful man with a baby all his own."

"Congratulations, Madame," Iroh said. "I look forward to attending the wedding and seeing you with your new family. We'll discuss the promotion then. Good bye."

The screen closes.

"What now, Pinocchio?" Chase asked, knowing that Wuya was lying the whole thing.

"Years of crawling my way to the top gone to waste. What am I not some child's tender mother?!" She yelled to herself furious and pounds her fists on her desk. "Why?! Why?! Why?!"

"Because you hate children and men find you to be a heartless shew." Chase said.

Wuya looks out the window. "There has to be a spineless little man with a brat or two of his own somewhere out there," Wuya said.

She then hears a thud. She turns and sees Cartman with chocolate over his mouth and placing back the bowl that was nearly empty.

"Bonjour." Cartman said to her.

Wuya gasps. "My chocolates are in his little Misora stomach!" She turns to Chase angrily. "Chase Young! Get them back!"

Chase rolls up his sleeves. "Open wide. Say 'ahhh'."

"No wait!" Cartman cried.

Wuya grabs Carman by his collar, knowing that he were spying on her. "You have five seconds to come up with a reason why I should not lock you up forever and ever."

"Uh...Because we... well...i can sing real good and...forever and ever is a really long time." Cartman mentioned.

"Tick tock." Wuya said looking at her watch.

"And we know where you can find a spiny little man with a brat of his own." He added fast.

Wuya stops and turns to Cartman with a smirk. "I think I just made a friend."


	7. The Princess Hinata parade

Koji and Atsuko brought Doremi, Aiko, Pop, Yin, and Yang outside where they were seeing the Princess Hinata parade.

"Wow," Doremi said seeing the parade. "Isn't this neat, guys?"

"I don't know," Aiko said, spotting Japanese marchers. "There's something weird about a guy in a ponytail and a dress."

"Golly, Atsuko," Koji said as Atsuko was rocking Poppu happily, "You're a natural." Koji was oblivious impressed by Atsuko taking care of the kids.

"Well, I have a beautiful little boy to thank for that," Atsuko said, "Kotake. He's almost four."

"So's my Aiko0!" Koji said happily ruffling his daughter's head, "Only she's a girl.".

"Oh look," Atsuko said to the kids, "Princess Hinata is coming."

They saw Princess Hinata and a puppet show as Atsuko tells the kids the story. "Once upon a time, there was a mighty monster named Naruto the fox demon." She told as the kids gasped, "Everyone ran away from him except Hinata, the beautiful ninja princess. She was not afraid because she could see that Naruto was not vicious. He was lonely and unhappy so she promised to take care of him and keep him safe and loved forever and ever."

Atsuko's story was done as the kids saw Hinata on Naruto's paw. She threw confetti into the air and looked at the crowd, including Aiko who had a smile on her face. "Foreber and eber," Aiko said to herself happily.

(At Wuya's office...)

Meanwhile in Wuya's office, Cartman was on her desk and eating a bowl of ice cream that Chase gave him. He told Wuya about Koji and Aiko. "My daddy says Aiko's dad is so desperate that he'll marry the first lady that plops the question."

"Excellent," Wuya said, "Now run along before you give me lice."

"Ay!" Cartman said, "What do i get out of this deal?"

"Huh?" Wuya wondered and turns to Cartman, "Why should I give you anything?"

"Gee I don't know," Cartman said with a smirk, "Because I could accidentally tell someone why you want to marry Aiko's dad."

"An extra scoop for cunning," Chase said and gives Cartman another scoop of ice cream.

"Tell Auntie Wuya what you desire," Wuya said to the fat boy.

Carrtman looks out the window to see the parade and Cartman has an idea. "Let's see," he said, "Not much. Just my own float in the Anime parade with matching ponies and my own fashion show and I want to be ring bearer at your wedding."

Chase's eyes widened by how greedy Cartman was. Wuya didn't seen to react.

"And who says Misora people are greedy? I'll take care of it, Eric." Wuya said.

She turns to Chase. "Chase, find out where our guest are dining tonight. Love is in the menu."

(A/N: Short. AGAIN. But I promise next chapter, the Japanese Restaurant chapter, will be longer.)


	8. Japanese Restraunt

That night, the gang was having dinner at the Kurukuru Sushi Bar. Inside, the kids were looking at the sumo waiters.

"This place gots the biggest babies I ever sawed." Yin said.

"That's gotta be one stinky diapie." Yang said, pointing to one of the sumo waiters. Meanwhile, Keisuke, Haruka, Lola, Bugs, and Koji and all the grown ups were having sushi and Japanese food.

Haruka speaks, "When I came to France I had dreams of 'bouillabaisse', 'crepe Suzette', 'chikn 'cordon bleu'..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Lola interrupted. "Well I had dreams of eating with a fork. Just don't mention Corbin Bleu. Now pass the squid brains."

"It's karaoke time!" a sumo said as music starts.

"Well, Do Re Mi." Lola said, "Eh?" Doremi asked confused.

Sumos: _**Toot toot, hya!**_

_**Bip bip**_

_**Toot toot, hya!**_

_**Bip bip**_

Sumo 1: _**Bad kids**_

Sumo 3: _**Talking 'bout the sad kids**_

Sumo 1: _**Hi baby!**_

Sumo 3: _**Bad kids**_

Sumo 2: _**Talking 'bout the bad, bad kids**_

Cartman takes the mike and join in.

Cartman: **_Eat all the cookies in plain sight_**

Sumos:**_ Chewing_**

Cartman: **_Picking on the dumb babies, hahahah!_**

**_They're so easy to trick and tease!_**

Sumos: **_Always have to be right_**

As Cartman and the sumos sing, Drake and Liane were impressed but Yin and Yang had to cover their ears. They rather listen to what Aiko were saying.

"And when I seed the magic sprinklies in my hand," Aiko said. "I knowed she was the one."

"You mean you want Hinata to be your new mommy?" Doremi asked.

"Yep," Aiko answered happily hugging her MiMi, "She's real nice, she loves Naruto, and bestest of all, we could live happily forever after."

Keisuke was trying to eat his food and tries to eat with chopsticks with failure. He was about to grab his food with Wuya comes in wearing a flowery pink dress.

"Keisuke!" Wuya said, "What a surprise."

"Everyone," Keisuke introduces the gang. "This is Wuya."

"Uh, uh, uh, Mademoiselle," Wuya corrected and eyes on Koji. "And who is this devastatingly handsome man you are trying to hide from me?"

"That's my good friend," Keisuke said "Koji Senoo."

"Enchantée." Wuya said to the blue-haired man.

"Bonsoir Madenmoiselle." Koji said with food in his mouth.

Wuya turns to Aiko. "And that misproportioned ragamuffin must be your daughter."

"Wuya, Wuya." Atsuko called coming to the restaurant and holding hands with a toddler the same ages as the other toddlers. He was a boy with spiky blue hair and blue eyes, wearing a yellow t-shirt with a 10 on it, blue jeans and black and white sneakers.

"Oh. Hi Atsuko!" Koji greeted.

"What?" Wuya said to herself.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Madame," Atsuko said giving Wuya the papers. "But these need your signature."

"Can you join us for dinner?" Koji asked.

"Why, I'd…" Atsuko was about to say.

"Oh, you're much too busy, Atsuko," Wuya interrupted and took the papers from Atsuko to sign them.

"Oh, that's too bad," Koji said sadly.

Doremi, Aiko, Yin, and Yang run to the the boy. Koji saw the four kids but looked at the blue-haired boy. "That must be Kotake!" Koji said.

"Who?" Wuya wondered.

"My son." Atsuko answered.

"Oh. Of course!" Wuya said.

Meanwhile, Doremi, Aiko Yin, and Yang had already befriended Kotake.

"So Kotake," Aiko asked to the blue-haired boy, "Do you and your mommy and daddy live in Anime Kingdom?"

"Not exactly," Kotake said, "It's just me and my mommy and we live in Paris. But we gets to come here all the time!"

"Guys, you met Princess Hinata?" Aiko asked.

"Sure. I saw her lots of times," Kotake said.

"Really?" Hazuki asked.

"She lives up there in that castle on that bowlcano," Kotake said as he and all the kids look out the window and see the volcano and fireworks.

"And she comes out between 'splosions," Kotake added.

"Now we know where to find your new princess mom, Ai-chan," Doremi said, "Ai-chan?"

"Gomenasai," Aiko said, "I stopped listening after 'splosions."

"Hey," Koji said, "Do you think Kotake would like to come to the park with me and the kids tomorrow?"

"What a coincidence," Wuya said, "I planned to spend the day with him there myself."

"But Madame," Atsuko said, "You never…"

"…Tire of taking care of your kids," Wuya finished for her and turns to Koji, "So it's a date. It will be just you and me and that adorable swarm of infants."

(Meanwhile...)

During that night, Bolt was searching for Mittens as he is out in the streets of Paris. He sniffs around to find the scent and stops and sees something.

"Hello! Hello!!" Bolt cried. He comes to a place and whizzes there...which was the Eiffel Tower.


	9. Shrek's ooey swamp

The next morning, everyone even Keisuke was in the Anime Garage. Yin and Yang came to see a giant Orochimaru robot.

"Wow!" Yang said in amazement, "Orochimaru!"

"I think I'm in lub." Yin said admiringly with Yang staring. "Hi Orry," she waved to the robot.

Meanwhile, Keisuke was talking to the other mechanics and the Naruto robot was almost complete with its head on. "Why didn't you people just follow me design?" Keisuke argued to them, "I used paperclips and rubber bands for a reason!" Keisuke turns to his friends and family. "I love their food and everything but this is advanced robotics."

"It looks pretty complicated," Koji said.

"Actually it's not," Keisuke said put a geared glove on his hand, "You just put on the gear and anything you do, Naruto does."

Keisuke looks at the Naruo robot and waves his hand. So does Naruto. "It's so simple a child could work it," Keisuke said putting the helmet on Doremi, "Right, little witchy?"

"Right!" Doremi nodded and so does Naruto. As his head nods, a man screams and falls out of one of Naruto's eyes.

Keisuke takes the helmet from Doremi. "Gomen!" Keisuke called to the man.

"J'vais tomber!" the man cried and fell into a vent, "Aaaaah!"

"Did I say child?" Keisuke asked to the gang, "I meant young adult."

Wuya comes in with Kotake, Kotake is struggling to het out of Wuya's grasp. "Bonjour, everyone," she said and turns to Koji, "Ready to go, mon cheri?"

"Let me just get Poppu settled." Koji told.

"And how is this precious gerkin today?" Wuya asked. Pop hits Wuya with her rattle and laughs. "You're just a lawsuit ready to happen. Aren't you?" Wuya asked silently to Pop.

(Later...)

Wuya and Koji were at the park with the kids. "Mon cheri," Wuya said to Koji. "I could listen to your fascinating health history all day."

"Then I'll tell you all about my poor sinus drainage when I get back from the little boy's room," Koji hands Poppu over to Wuya. "Would you mind holding Poppu?"

"Uh, of course not." Wuya replied and holds Poppu.

"This should be good." Yang whispers to his friends.

Koji gives Poppu to Wuya said and leaves. "So," Wuya said to Poppu. "We meet again." Poppu spits on her while blowing a raspberry.

"Oh delightful," she said sarcastically. Poppu laughs with the kids looking. Wuya turns on a microphone that was on her earring. A security camera closed up on Wuya.

In Wuya's office, Atsuko was watching the videos from the security cameras and was helping Wuya.

"Atsuko," Wuya said to her through the mike. "They're staring at me and this child is leaking from the mouth. What do I do?"

"_Just smile,_" Atsuko answered. "_And be nice._"

Wuya puts on a grin and turns to Poppu. "Hello," she spoke to her, "You are not horrible."

Poppu laughs and pulls on her lips. "Let go!" she cried trying to make Poppu let go of her lips. "Do you know how much I paid for these lips?"

"I don't think Poppu likes that lady too much, you guys." Odd said to his friends.

"Stop it you dripping urchin!" Wuya cried.

"I don't think she likes Poppu too much either." Yang added.

"She's not a very nice lady. She's too pointy." Yin said. Suddenly, Poppu starts to cry after Wuya was being mean to her.

"Atsuko, she's crying," Wuya said on her mike. "What do I do?"

"_Comfort her. Gently bounce her up and down._" Atsuko said.

Wuya bounces Poppu up and down, roughly. Koji comes back to the kids and then Poppu felt sick and threw up on Wuya.

"Ah!" Wuya cried. In the security room, Atsuko slaps her head and groaned.

"According to Dr. Yuki," Koji said. "Poppu just gave you a gift." He takes Poppu and wipes the barf off him as Wuya wipes it off her dress.

"Why wouldn't she?" Wuya lied. "After all...children, they are my life."

"Oh! I have that poem taped to my refrigerator!" Koji exclaims.

"Pardon?" Wuya asked confused.

"_'Children Are My Life,_'" Atsuko answered referring to a poem. "_It is a classic._"

"'Dappled laughter, patting feet.'" Koji remembered with a smile.

"_'Joy and wonder. Heaven's treat,'_" Atsuko added. "_It is one of my favorites!_"

""Joy and wonder. Heaven's treat,'" Wuya repeated. "It's one of my favorites."

"Sugoi," Koji said in awe. The kids come and pull on his pants. "Oh dear. They're getting fussy."

"_Why don't you tale them to 'Shrek's Ooey Swamp'?_" Atsuko suggests

"Shrek's Ooey Swamp?" Wuya repeated again.

"Shrek's Ooey Swamp!" Koji also repeated excited. "What a great idea!"

(At 'Shrek's Ooey Swamp'...)

M9, Akira, and the kids go to the ride: Shrek's Ooey Swamp. They were inside on a ride, where they see goo and smile with animatronics as toys having fun with them. A song plays as the animatronics sang.

Animatronics: _**Somebody once told me**_

_**The world is gonna roll me**_

_**I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed**_

_**She was lookin' kind of dumb**_

_**With her finger and her thumb**_

_**In the shape of an "L" on her forehead**_

The kids and Koji were impressed, but not Wuya.

"Atsuko," she told on her mike without Koji hearing, "Remind me to eliminate whoever wrote this hideous song!"

"Look! No hands!" Koji cried happily putting his hands in the air. "Weeeeeh!" The ride slides down. A slime hits Wuya's face and Poppu hits her again.

Yin and Yang look at the goo. "Oooh," Yin said picking up the smile and goo, "It's so soft and squishiful."

"Yeah, it's good stuff," Yang said, "Let's stack up!" Yin and Yang pick up the slimy goo in their diapers.

The kids continue to watch the ride. They pass a robotic toy as it blows a gooey bubble. It pops and the goo gets on Aiko's eyes. "And eggsackly how am I opposed to find the princess with my eyes all googlied up?"

Kotake takes his milk bottle. "Here." he said. He squirts the milk onto Aiko's face. The goo washed off Aiko's eyes. "Thanks, I guess." Aiko said to him.

"Look, the castle!" Doremi pointed out as they see the volcano. "Let's go see Hinata!"

"You guys. They said to keep your hands and feet inside at all times." Aiko said.

"That didn't stop him," Yang said pointing at something. The kids turn to see Kotake getting off the ride.

"Come on!" Kotake said, "I'll show you the short cup!"

"Kotake, no!" Aiko cried, "Guys! You guys!" She sees Doremi, Yin and Yang get off the ride also.

"What are you waiting for?" Kotake asked.

"Great." Aiko moaned, "Other Doremi." She gets off the cart and follows Kotake, Doremi, Yin and Yang.

A security camera see them and Atsuko sees them on camera.

"Kotake!" Atsuko cried and talked on her mike, "Madame, the babies are gone!"

"Finally…huh?" Wuya realized something, "No wait!" She turns to see the kids gone. "Get them back," she said on the mike, "Before this wheezy guy finds out."


	10. Aiko's dream

"Security," Atsuko said on another mike, "We have an emergency situation!"

The alarm goes off. Security guards dress up as ninjas. "Allons-y," a guard said.

"Suis moi. Vite, vite!" another guard said. The ninjas chase after the kids as a song starts.

Singer: _**LIIIIFE IS A PAAARTY!**_

_**Let**__**'s get it started, get it started, get it started tonight!**_

_**LIIIIFE IS A PAAARTY! **_

_**Get excited**__**, you're invited, there's a party tonight!**_

Kotake leads his new friends out of the ride and into the park. They stop as sprinklers sprouted out of the ground. As it fades, they ran out. The ninjas come but the sprinklers activate and shoot them out of the sky.

The kids crossed the bridge with the ninjas still following.

"All this goo is giving me a diapie rash!" Yin said. She takes some of the goo off and on the ground. One of the guards step in the goo and trips. His pants fall off, showing his underwear. All the other ninjas trip over him.

Singer: _**Imagine everyone in the world**_

_**O**__**ut in the street tonight**_

_**Everybody**__**'s gonna rock all day**_

_**Just 9 to 5 party time!**_

The kids go up the escalator, who go to the dragon slide. "Wheeeeee!" Kotake cried and slides down on his belly. Aiko stops. Yin and Yang slide down too. Doremi comes to slide and grabs Aiko, who slides also.

The ninjas come to slide, but one flies off and the others get stuck on the slide.

Singer: _**LIIIIFE IS A PAAARTY!**_

_**Let**__**'s get it started, get it started, get it started tonight!**_

_**LIIIIFE IS A PAAARTY! **_

_**Get excited**__**, you're invited, there's a party tonight!**_

The kids had fun continuing to ride down the slide as Aiko screams. They get off and land on a moon bounce. One of the ninjas crashed in the moon bounce as the bounce runs out of air and collapses on him.

Kotake and the gang go inside the volcano and in a elevator.

"I told you I knowed a short cup." he said to them.

"That was the longest short cup I ever tooked." Yang said.

One of the ninjas and the others come in the volcano to see the elevator. "Zere zey are!" the ninja said.

(At the volcano...)

The kids were on top of the volcano. They see a robotic Hinata.

"There's Hinata!" Doremi pointed.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Yin questioned.

The robotic Hinata bows down and goes back to her castle. Aiko comes to take her hand. It was too late. Hinata went inside and the door closes.

"Oh no! She's gone..." Aiko said sadly.

"Go get her, Ai-chan." Doremi said. "She's right inside."

"You're right, Doremi-chan. I'm going to do it." Aiko reaches a hand but stops. "What if she doesn't like me?"

"Go ahead, Aiko." Kotake said.

"You'll never know unless you try." Doremi added.

Aiko reach to open the door, but saw a knob that looked like a dragon. In her mind, the dragon's eyes glowed and growled at her. She gasps and hesitated.

"Go ahead." Doremi said.

Aiko turned and gasped. The ninjas were here. "Allez-hoop, little baby." the ninja said and took Aiko.

Doremi and Kotake screamed but a ninja snatches them. Yin and Yang try to run, but the ninjas grab them by the goo they had.

"Ze babies have been apprehended," one of the ninjas said on a walkie talkie. "We're on our way back to Shrek's Ooey Swamp."

(Back at Shrek's Ooey Swamp...)

In Shrek's Ooey Swamp, Koji sings the song that was playing. The ninjas come in and put the kids back in the ride. "At least we didn't have to walk back." Yang said.

Suddenly, the ride hits a bump. Aiko fell and accidentally tug on Wuya's sleeve. She turns to see Aiko and the babies.

"Oh look, mon cheri," Wuya said to Koji about Koji, "I think she likes me." Aiko lets go of Wuya and hugs MiMi.

(At Paris downtown...)

In the town of Paris, Bolt knocks a trash can and runs down the stairs with a man chasing him off. "Oh, la!" the man screamed, "Ca va pas non? Sale chien! Van t'en!"

Bolt leaves from the man. He continues to sniff around. He comes to a corner and sniff out as a cat comes and sniffs also. The cat was Mittens.

They continue to sniff around each other and smile at each other. Looking at each other's eyes, Bolt and Mittens came closer to each other and Mittens rubbed happily against Bolt, Bolt smiled happily.

(Back at the park...)

It was the night and Koji was explaining to the parents about his day in the suite. "We're both lactose intolerant, love kids, and she finds Quentin Tarantino fascinating."

"Who doesn't, you babe magnet?" Lola responded to him.

"Well, just be careful, Koji," Haruka warned, "I wouldn't want you to rush into anything."

"I won't. Don't worry," Koji replied, "First I have to see how Wuya and my little Aiko get along. She and I are a team, you know."

(At the toddlers' bedroom...)

As the grown-ups talk, the kids were sleeping in their bedroom. Doremi and Aiko were sleeping in the same bed in their pajamas. Cartman slept on his own bed as Yang and Yin sleep also.

"Doremi-chan?" Aiko asked to her sleepy friend.

"Yeah, Ai-chan?" Doremi ased sleepily.

"Do you think that someone like me could ever learn to be brave like you, my daddy and Naruto?" Aiko asked.

"Sure." Doremi answered.

"But how, Doremi-chan?" Aiko asked.

"Well, uh," Doremi thinks for a second. "Maybe you two could try thinking of something else next time you feel a-scared."

"I tried that once but I just thought of something scarier." Aiko replied.

Doremi rubs her eyes and turns to Aiko. "Why don't you try thinking about stuff that makes you feel good?" she suggested.

"You mean like the flowers daddy gave me at my third birthday or my favorite nautilus seashell?" said Aiko.

Doremi yawns covers herself with her blanket. "Uh huh." she responded and falls asleep.

"Or... Or a new mommy?" Aiko asked but sees her friend asleep. She looks at the window to see the volcano and castle. "Next time I see the princess," she said to herself. "I'm gonna be brave." She yawned and falls asleep.

Koji comes out the door to see everyone asleep. He comes to the bed and pats Doremi on the head. He turns to Aiko. "Sweet dreams." he said softly and kissed her on the cheek. Koji leaves and goes to his bed room.

(At Koji's room...)

Koji sits down and takes off his shoes. He turns and spies something. "What's this?" he wondered and took the item, "A gold inhaler. Gee, most hotels just chocolates."

He sees an engraving and reads it. "'Joki,'" he reads, "'You take me breath away. Forever yours, Wuya.'" He clutches his gift tightly in awe. But then, something hits him. "Joki?"

(Back at the toddlers' room...)

Back at the kids' bedroom, Aiko twisted and turned, having a dream. In her dreams, monster ninjas appear. One of them roars. She gasped and ran away from the monsters. Aiko yells and sees a giant dragon. Suddenly, she spins around and does karate moves at them.

"Yo!" Aiko cried with Japanese flags and does more moves. (A/N: FS means Female Singer and MS means Male Singer.)

FS: _**If you're been chased around**_

Two eyes turn into a clown. Aiko's friends were frightened and they ran away from them.

_**By a kung fu choppin' clown**_

Aiko appears on the clown's nose to defend them.

MS: _**She'll come slidin' to the rescue**_

"Yeah, right," Cartman responded as the clown flicks Aiko off.

FS:**_ If your rickshaw's been attacked_**

Aiko is then surrounded by samurais and she fights them.

_**By a samurai pack**_

MS: _**She'll break up the party**_

Aiko spins around and appears on a potty with Doremi and friends twirling Anime Kingdom flags.

FS: _**If she's not on the potty!**_

Both: _**You don't have to worry**_

In slow motion, Aiko does a spinning kick and uses her fists.

_**Sh**__**e's got fists of fury**_

_**H**__**er masterful karate kicks**_

Aiko comes and fights the dragon once again.

_**Quits your**__** dragons into chopsticks!**_

FS: _**Here comes Aiko Chan**_

MS: _**Here comes Aiko Chan**_

Now a group of dragon ninjas comes to her. Easily she fight them.

FS: _**She's always ready**_

_**When there's danger at hand**_

Aiko rips her clothing, revealing a pretty blue ninja suit.

_**Here comes Aiko**__** Chan**_

MS: _**Here comes Aiko Chan**_

Aiko does karate moves but runs away when the dragon comes.

FS: _**Martial Arts expert of Anime Kingdom**_

Aiko jumps up and prepares a kick at the dragon.

_**Oh yeah!**_

"Yeah. And I'm the king of Spain." Cartman said sarcastically.

_**Here comes Aiko Chan**_

MS: _**Here comes Aiko Chan**_

FS: _**She makes bad guys say they're sorry**_

Aiko faces a dragon ninja.

_**With the side of h**__**er hand**_

_**Oh, here comes Aiko**__** Chan**_

She defeats him and spins the dragon out of the air. She crosses her arms proud as her friends pass by her. Bolt enters but Aiko scares him.

MS: _**Here comes Aiko Chan**_

FS: _**Martial Arts expert of Anime Kingdom**_

She jumps in the air and sits on the back of Naruto, who roars. "Wa-hoo!" Aiko cheers.

Suddenly, she's in front of the door of Hinata, the knob turns into the dragon again and comes to her.

_**Go Aiko**__**!**_

She show the dragon her karate moves. The dragon was scared and disappeared, leaving its nose ring. Aiko opens the door with a bright light.


	11. The play

"Hello?" someone called to her. Aiko woke up and saw her friend, Doremi. "You gots to get ready."

"Nani?" Aiko asked.

"Cartman says we're gonna get to see Hinata in a show with Chaos Zero." Yin explained.

"This could be your chance." Doremi said.

"I'm gonna meet Hinata?" Aiko asked.

"Yep," Yang answered with a smile.

"I'm gonna meet Hinata!" Aiko cheered doing a little dance. Her friends seem happy as Cartman is near a mirror, combing his hair.

"Gee, guys," Aiko said. "Maybe I should take her a present. Something real nice so she knows how much I want her to be my mommy."

At her words, Cartman was shocked and accidentally his combs slides down until it's stuck on the side of his hair.

He says to the kids, "You want a princess to be your mom?" he asked. "What about Wuya?"

"Who?" the kids said puzzled.

"Aiko's dad's girlfriend. The Anime Kingdom lady." Cartman said.

"That lady's not the princess, Cartman!" Doremi protested.

"Yeah. I'm gonna get the real princess Hinata for my mommy." Aiko said.

Cartman has an angered look and stomps angrily to them. "Ey! listen up, dumb babies! I'm supposed to ride in my own parade on a float with lots of pink tarnations and horses and you better not mess it up for me!"

He turns around and stomps angrily out of the room.

Yang groaned to his friends. "I know somebody who needs a nap."

(Later, somewhere at downtown Paris...)

Bolt and Mittens are in love and walking in Paris. They come to a cook that was having the day off.

"Vien ici! Viens ici!" the man called to them.

The dog and cat come where the man puts a newspaper down for their table. "Cheri, cheri, oui. C'est ca."

He gets them something good from the trashcan, a pizza. He threw the pizza, swatting the flies away. He puts it on a lid and on Bolt's and Mittens' 'table'. "Bon appetite, petits chiens!" he said kindly and left.

Bolt smiled at Mittens and pushed the pizza toward her with his nose, offering her to eat it first. Mittens was grateful and eats the pizza. But the pizza was so sticky, it was stuck to their faces. They try to pull to get it off but accidentally hit each other. But they look at each other's eye admiringly.

Their date continued at night when they sat on a bridge looking at the river and the moon, still having pizza stuck on their face, but still enjoying one other.

(At the park...)

Meanwhile at night, Doremi, Aiko, Yin, Yang, Poppu, and all the other grown ups were near the theater, waiting for Wuya who had the tickets.

"The show's gonna start!" Yin shouted, "Who gots the cookies?"

"Right here!" Yang said pulling out goo from his pants showing cookies stuck on them.

"Yum!" Yin takes a cookie and eats it while Yang eats the cookies also.

"Yeah, tasty!" Yin said.

"Looks like a booger."

Aiko turned to see the statue of Hinata, knowing how much she want her to be her mommy. Suddenly, Wuya comes out of nowhere.

"Bonjour, mes, amis. Let me show you to your seats." Wuya said.

"Thank you for the inhaler, Wuya. Whenever I wheeze, I'll think of you." Koji spoke to her.

"Who says Tooncitians are not romantic?" Wuya said and turns to Aiko. "Oh, how is Wuya's favorite little girl?"

Aiko looked at her and runs away, cowering behind Koji.

"She must be excited about the show." Koji explained.

Meanwhile, Doremi watched Yin and Yang eating the gooey cookies. Yang groaned and rubbed his tummy.

"Eating this goo is making my tummy bubbly." Yang said. Just then, he passes gas and a green bubble comes out of his diaper. Yin watches in awe.

"I thought you could only do that in the bathtub." Yin said.

Cartman walks to Wuya and Chase. "Hi, Aiko's dad's girlfriend. So how's my float coming along?" Cartman asked.

"Fabulous. We"re just waiting for the matching horses." Wuya responded.

"And I still get the float if Aiko's dad married Hinata, instead of you, right?" asks Cartman.

"What?!" Wuya cried in shock and looks at Cartman. "Why do you ask?" she scowled at him.

"'Cause um...Well um, the Senoo girl is planning on getting a princess like Hinata for a mom," Cartman told. "And let's face it, lady, you're no princess."

"Not a princess?" Wuya repeated as Cartman left. Wuya turns to the statue and gets an idea. "Well! If the tiara fits, wear it." she said to herself.

She left with Chase watching. "I smell trouble." he said to himself.

(Inside the theatre...)

Inside the theater, the tykes and the grown-ups are watching the Naruto show. People scream and run away as Narutoo destroys the town.

The little tykes gasped when suddenly on a mountain, a poof of smoke appears, showing the princess, an ninja girl, coming out. She had light tan skin and wore a tan jacket, blue sandals and a headband. She was none other than the princess, Hinata.

"Oh, the princess!" a woman cried.

"She"s beautiful." the man commented.

Poppu opens her eyes from the fright and turns in awe to see Hinata. Yang was eating popcorn with butter on his face as Yin drinks soda with it on her face. Doremi looks at Aiko who smiles happily seeing Hinata.

Piano music plays and a song starts. Naruto turns to see the princess singing.

Hinata: **_Naruto, he's no ordinary monster_**

_**He's a fox demon**__** with a heart of gold**_

(to villagers)_** Don't believe the lies you've been told**_

_**He's a fire**__** breathing child to me**_

Naruto was soothed by her voice and breathes fire in the air. The kids were amazed. Yang also as he burped a green bubble out of his mouth.

_**I see sweetness when I look**_

_**Into his large **__**green eyes**_

_**He**__**'s got a sensitive stare**_

_**One that can hypnotize**_

_**He may be rough on the outside**_

_**But inside...**_

As she sings, Naruto leans a paw to Hinata as she walks on it.

"I hate it when they sing." Yang said to his friends.

Hinata sings as Naruto puts her down on the ground. She gets off and onto the stage, still singing the song.

_**He's a lost child**_

_**He's the kindest monster I ever met**_

"See how nice his head stays on." Keisuke said to the parents.

Meanwhile, Wuya sneak to the back of the stage with a costume that makes her look like Hinata. She takes out a fan to cover her face. She comes to the stage.

_**Naruto, I'll protect you**_

_**Naruto, I'll hold you**_

_**And I'll be there for you, Naruto**_

_**And never go away**_

Suddenly, Hinata screams as Wuya snatches her out of the stage and steps onstage with everyone thinking she's Hinata. Now Wuya sings.

Wuya: **_Naruto, I'll protect you_**

_**Naruto, I love you**_

As she sings, Aiko takes her chance and gets off her seat, walking toward Wuya. Koji and the others look at her as Aiko walks closer. Wuya leans closer to him also, still singing.

_**And I'll be there for you, Aiko**_

_**Forever and a day**_

"For eber and eber." Aiko said and holds up her MiMi for Wuya.

_**I'll be there for you**_

"Wow! She's sharing MiMi." Koji exclaimed seeing what's going on.

_**Forever and a day!**_

Wuya takes out her fan that hid her face and grabs Aiko's fairy. Aiko gasped realizing. Poppu spits out her binky. "Madame Wuya?" Atsuko asked wondering.

Aiko tries to get her MiMi back but Wuya keeps pulling it and pulls out Aiko as she now holds to her at once and smiles to the crowd cheering.

"That lady's the princess?" Yin wondered.

"She can't be!" Doremi yelled.

"Bravo!" Koji cheered and applauded for Wuya. Keisuke and Haruka stare, and the others look at him. "Bravo!" Koji cheered again, "Isn"t she talented? Gosh, you guys. I think Aiko and I are both in love..."


	12. To the wedding!

Since the show, Koji proposed to Wuya and their wedding will take place very soon. In their hotel, a photographer was taking pictures of the whole gang and kids.

"Say 'brie'!" he said.

"Brie!" the gang said.

"Merci." he said and he took the picture and walks off.

Everyone, including the kids, were in suits, gowns, and dresses for Koji's big day. Even Cartman was in a nice black tux.

"Koji, I'm delighted that you've met someone special here in Paris, but don't you think you're rushing things?" Haruka asked. "Marriage is a big step."

"Why wait, Haru? They're two crazy kids in love." Lola said.

The adults leave their kids, expecting Chase to pick up the kids and take them to the church. The kids see a cart with leftovers.

"Oh wow!" Yang and Yin cried. The kids come to the cart and eat the leftovers happily, even Yin and Yang.

"My tummy's not been this happy in forever." Yin said. Yang burps out loud and spots a fly.

"Hey," Yang said. "Looks like it's time for dessert."

"Get us something good, Poppu." Doremi said to her sister. Poppu coos and looks around for food.

Doremi turns to see Aiko holding tightly to her MiMi happily.

"Sure is gonna be great having Hinata as my new mommy. Isn't it?" Aiko asked a bit concerned.

"Of course it is, Ai-chan." Doremi said proud of her friend.

"Then how come I don't feel so good?" Aiko groaned. She was happy for her dad but something wasn't right to her. She holds to her head.

"Well um..." Doremi said and looks at Aiko's choker. "Maybe this thing is too tight." Doremi tries to fix Aiko's choker.

Poppu looks around and falls off the cart as Yang and Yin follow the fly. Their fun ended when Wuya opens the door in her robe with Chase Young.

"Do you see those sticky fingers?" Wuya asked to Chase about the kids. "Jam covered mouths. Dirty little faces! Disinfect them!"

The kids were shocked of how mean Wuya was. She turns to see Aiko holding her MiMi.

"What are you doing with that mangy thing!?" she cried and tries to snatch MiMi away from Aiko.

"MiMi!" Aiko cried and pulls them away from her. It was as if tug of war. "Help me, guys!" She cried to her friends.

Doremi, Yin, and Yang help Aiko pulling her and MiMi away from Wuya.

"Give me that!" Wuya cried, "How dare you defy me!" Chase and Cartman watch.

"You babies are in a lot of trouble now." Cartman said with a smirk.

"You are going to be mine!" Wuya protested to the kids pulling hard. "You will do things my way!"

"Never!" Aiko shouted. But, Wuya pulls the fairy out of Aiko's hands.

The kids fall and bump into a pedestal where a vase was about to fall on Poppu. The kids gasped.

"Poppu!" Doremi grabs Poppu out of the way and the vase falls and breaks.

Wuya gasped but her face turned into anger. "Chase," she said angrily to him. "Take those wretch dust mops away! I will not have them ruining my wedding day!"

"Looks like you dumb babies will be missing the wedding." Cartman said to them.

"And don't forget the big mouth too," Wuya added.

"My pleasure, Madame." Chase said grabbing Poppu and the other kids, even Cartman, by the hand.

"Keep your hands off me you big bully!" Cartman protested but Chase still holds to him as they walk away.

Atsuko comes out of the door and gasped in shock and horror seeing the kids being taken away by Chase. "What do you think you're doing!?" Cartman cried, "I'm the ring bearer!"

"I feel your pain, Monsiour," Chase said as they head to the elevator. "Unfortunately, you just go 'le boot.'"

"But what about my float and the matching horses?" Cartman cried but the elevator closes.

Atsuko saw the whole thing and turned to Wuya.

"Madame Wuya!" she shouts to her.

"Burn this hideous, moth eaten plaything!" Wuya scowled at her and throws MiMi on the ground. "I never want to see it again!"

Wuya goes back to her dressing room angrily. Atsuko looks at her and leans down and holds to Aiko's fairy, feeling sorry for Aiko and Koji.

(Meanwhile...)

Later on, Chase was driving the kids away in the garage in a dragon car. Meanwhile, Wuya and Atsuko were in the limo.

"To Toonre Dame and move it!" Wuya said to her driver as he drives out of EuroAnime Kingdom.

Atsuko holds onto MiMi and looks at Wuya in rage. "Madame Wuya, you cannot go through with this!" she yelled upset to her, "It's obvious, you don't really love Koji or Aiko."

"Which is which again?" Wuya asked not caring.

Atsuko was upset now. She liked Koji and his daughter and all the kids. But Wuya hated them and was marrying Koji for the wrong reason. Atsuko couldn't take it anymore and scoffs.

"I can no longer stand by and watch you destroy their lives!" Atsuko protested against her boss, "I'm going to tell Koji the truth and there's not a thing you can do to stop me."

The limo stops and Wuya throws Atsuko out of the limo. "Except throw you out on ze curb," Wuya said and throws MiMi at Atsuko, "Au revoir!"

The limo drives off. Atsuko takes Aiko's's fairy and tries to chase up to Wuya.

"Looks like our little birdie is up for the chase," Wuya said seeing her and turns to her driver. "Step on it."

The limo drives off and left off Atsuko. She knew that with her high heels, she could never catch up with Wuya or beat her to Koji. She turns around and sees an electric scooter store, having an idea.

(At the garage...)

Meanwhile, the kids were in the garage with the giant robots as Chase was on a chair, reading a magazine.

"I'm sorry, guys." Aiko said to their friends, "If I didn't want Hinata as a mommy so bad, we wouldn't be in this terrible place."

"It's not so terrible," Doremi said as she and Poppu hold hands, "I mean, at least we gots Naruto to keep us company."

The kids turn to see the Naruto robot beside them.

"Well, I decided I don't want Hinata as a mommy no more." Aiko said, "I don't need the magic and sparkly dust. Alls I wants is a real mommy like you guys got. I want a mommy who smiles and talks nice to me and tucks me in at night and tells me stories...and...who loves me." Aiko has tears in her eyes and start to cry.

Cartman looked at her sadly, knowing it was his fault. He gets up and walks to the girl.

"Oh come on, Senoo," Cartman said softly to her. "Don't cry."

"I can't help it Cartman." Aiko sobbed, "I feel bad. My daddy's marrying a lady who doesn't like me or my MiMi or my friends." Aiko continues to cry again.

"Actually, Senoo, it's sort of my fault." Cartman said.

"What do you mean, Cart?" Doremi wondered.

"Well... let's see. Where do I start? It's like this," Cartman said and starts to admit to his friends. "Mr. 'Iroh' was on TV and he told the Wu lady you can't have joy if you don't got a heart. Well, she had one in a jar but she still needed a spiney man with a kid so I told her how you wanted Hinata as a mom and she was supposed to get me my own prince float but she made the whole thing up!"

The kids look at the chubby boy, not understanding them or what he meant, Cartman groans.

"I helped that lady trick your daddy into marrying her!" he confessed and yelled out loud.

The kids gasped, understanding what happened. "You did?" Aiko asked. "But.."

"Bad poopy!" Poppu yelled at Cartman angrily shaking her rattle at him, "Bad!"

"Pipe down, loser!" Cartman snapped at her. Poppu blows a raspberry at him.

"Poppu's right!" Doremi yelled angrily to Cartman also, "That's one of the worstest things you've ever done!"

"I know it was bad, even for me," Cartman said sadly, "Sometimes, I just can't help myself. I'm sorry, Aiko."

Aiko sits down, quiet for a moment. Suddenly, Aiko's face turns serious as she stands up in front of her friends.

"You guys," Aiko sait to them as she takes off her choker, pushing her sleeves, and taking off her gloves as triumph music plays. "I can't let that lady marry my daddy!"

The kids were amazed at Aiko's bravery and standing up, knowing that Aiko wanted to do something. They look at each other and look back at Aiko.

"It's like you always say, Doremi-chan," Aiko continued. "'A baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do!', and we gots to stop that wedding!"

"How are you gonna do that?" Doremi asked.

A record scratches and the triumph music stops. Aiko stops with her face in perplexity.

"Um, actually, I-I was hoping you had an idea, Doremi-chan." Aiko said sheepishly, sweatdropping.

Doremi thinks for a second and spots the Naruto gear: the gloves, helmet, and boots. Doremi looks up and sees the giant Naruto 'bot. Doremi and Aiko look at each other and smile, having an idea.

(Meanwhile...)

In the church, Toonre Dame, the adults were inside waiting for Wuya, Chase, and the kids. The parents and employees of EuroAnime Kingdom were there as Bugs tapes it with his video camera. A woman was singing a song for the wedding.

"Oh Lola," Haruka said to Lola. "Finally we get to see an authentic Parisian landmark: Toonre Dame."

"Yes," Lola spoke uninterested. "Seen one church you've seen 'em all. Wake me if you see Eduardo."

Koji walks around with his best man, Keisuke, watching.

"Gosh, I wonder where Chase is with the tots," Koji said wondering why it's taking too long. "I can't start without my little girl."

(Back at the garage...)

In the garage, Doremi's plan goes as planned. She, Yin, Yang, Poppu and Aiko get inside the Naruto robot.

Meanwhile, Cartman tries to distract Chase by tying his shoes together. He laughs. Chase stops reading and looks down at Cartman.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked Cartman as the Naruto's eyes open and glow a reddish orange.

"I uh...I'm just practicing tying shoes." Cartman lied with a smile.

"Children are so easily amused," Chase said but hear a roaring sound. He turns and gasped seeing the Naruto robot come to life and start to walk. "Sacre bleu!" he cried trying to get up but trips.

"Thank you for flying Eric Cartman Airlines!" Cartman said happily.

Inside Naruto's head, the kids are operating the robot. Doremi had the helmet and was on top of Aiko as she wore the gloves and boots, controlling Naruto's movements.

"See, guys; I told you we could do it!" Doremi said.

"Yeah," Aiko said. "If we could just find the door."

Naruto walks off and crashed through the wall.

"Um...There"s one." Yang said sheepishly.

Cartman looks up to see Naruto walking outside. "Hey you dumb babies! Wait for me!" He yelled out as he runs off after Naruto.

A telescope comes out of Naruto's head. Yin peeked through to see Cartman trying to catch up with them.

"Doremi! We forgotted Cartman!" Yin called.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Yang said.

"Ai-chan! We gots to go back and get Cartman." Doremi yelled.

"I don't know if I can, Doremi-chan." Aiko said. "I barely know how to go forward."

Naruto was about to go to a bridge.

"Wait for me!" Cartman called. "Do you know how hard it is to run in a nice tux?!"

Cartman runs up the stairs to the bridge pacing himself. "I'm supposed to be at that wedding! Take me to that church!"

Naruto crashed into the bridge but Cartman jumps and hands on his nose. Inside the nose were cameras as the kids look at the screen to see Cartman hanging on, screaming.

"Wow! Naruto's boogers look just like Cartman!" Yin says in awe.

"Hold on, Cart!" Doremi cried and pushes a button. Suddenly, orange smoke comes out of Naruto's nose and hits Cartman as he falls off, screaming. Luckily, Naruto catches him with his paw.

"Good catch, Ai-chan!" Doremi said.

Cartman was on Naruto's paw, covered in orange powder from the nose as he coughed.

"This is not the parade I wanted!" He snapped.

(At the church...)

Back in Toonre Dame, Bugs was filming and spots Wuya in her long, long, LONG wedding gown coming out of the door.

"Keep that Atsuko out until the very last 'I do'!" Wuya cried to her limo driver. She turns and a bunch of peacock tail feathers come out of the back of her dress. Wuya then walks into the aisle.

"Goodness! Here comes the bride!" Bugs cried.

"Without the wedding march?" Haruka wonders.

"Without the ring bearer?" Drake added.

"Without Aiko?" Koji asked to see that the kids or Chase are nowhere to be seen.

Wuya was walking but stops and turns to the lady showing a "You're Dead" sign to cut off the lady's song. They stop singing.

"Go, go, go!" Wuya commanded to everyone. "Start!"

"Wuya, we can't start yet," Koji retorted. "Aiko ain't here."

"Oh, darling. We will tell her all about it." Wuya said calmly to him.

"But I want to share this moment with my daughter."

"That is what videotape if for!" Wuya said and the two turn to the minister, "Go ahead!"

He turns to the couple and crowd. "Bonjour everyone," he announced, "I would like to welcome the family and friends of Monsieur and Madame..."

"Yes, yes, yes," Wuya interrupted irrirated. "They can read that in the program. Let's begin!"

(Meanwhile...)

In the preschool in EuroAnime, the kids' new friend: Kotake, was playing and some kids turns to see Kotake drawing a picture on the chalkboard.

"What ya drawing Kotake?" a kid named Kenny muffled-asked seeing Kotake drawing.

"It's a orange amoeba," another kid named Katara guesses.

"It's an fire with legs," a third kid named Aang guessed also. Suddenly a boy named Stan turns around to see something.

"It's Naruto!" Stan yells.

"Right!" Kotake said to him.

"No, I mean it's really Naruto!" Stan points out the window and Kotake sees the Naruto robot.

"How do we get out of here?" Yang questioned inside the robot.

"I think it's that way!" Aiko pointed out with Naruto pointing out also.

"No that way or that way." Aiko pointed. With her words, Aiko accidentally makes Naruto knock off the top of the preschool with his arm.

"As long as you're sure." said Yin.

The teachers and kids scream and run away, except Kotake who was happy to see the robot.

"Hiya Naruto!" Kotake waved.

"Look!" Doremi said to her friends. "There's Kotake!"

"Wow! He looks like a bug from here!" Aiko said happily.

"Let's pick him up!" Yin suggested. Naruto leans a hand on the ground.

"Wow!" he said,"I've never been on this ride before!" He climbs on the hand and is picked up.

Naruto lifts up its hand and walks off. Kotake squeals with joy.

"Ey! You get your own float!" Cartman calls to him.

The Naruto robot leaves EuroAnime Kingdom and walks into the streets of Paris.

"Going somewhere my firey friend?" a loud and familiar voice asked behind them.

Naruto turns around. The kids gasped as Aiko covers her mouth, making Naruto put Kotake and Cartman in his mouth. They saw coming toward them, the Orochimaru robot, which is controlled by Chase.

"You cannot hide from Chase," he said on the mike, He laughs evilly.

(At the church...)

In Toonre Dame, the wedding was starting. Koji whispers something to the priest. The priest nodded in agreement.

"Koji would like to recite a poem to his bride." He said.

Koji takes something out of his pocket. "It's our favorite, remember?" Koji said happily and rolls out a long piece of paper which is the poem, "Children Are My Life."

Wuya saw this and gaps seeing how long the poem was.

(Meanwhile...)

During the wedding, people are terrorized by Naruto and Orochimaru while Atsuko is on her electric scooter, also trying to get to the wedding. Ororchi follows the Naruto robot with an evil laugh.

"I'll have you babies for lunch!" Chase said to them, "But not without the proper sauce." At his words, he pushed a button as Orochimaru has mechanical blasters from its sides.

Naruto turned around to Orochimaru as Kotake comes to the edge of the mouth.

"You wanna a piece of me, snakey?" Kotake teased to Ororchimar.

"Move over, baby!" Cartman said pushing him out of the way. "I'll show you how it's done."

Cartman sticks his tongue at Orochimaru but he gets hit with green slime.

Orochimaru keeps hitting slime at Naruto. Then, Naruto steps on the slime and slides on it, wobbly.

"Stop wobbling, Ai-chan!" Doremi said to Aiko.

"Don't tell me, Tell my feets!" Aiko said.

naruto slides and passes the Arch de Toonomphe. For Orochimaru, he gets stuck in the Arch de Toonomphe. "Darn it!" Chase said.

As naruto slides, there was hundreds of police man in front of the robot. "Stop in the name of France!" a policeman said on his bullhorn.

"Look, I think they want us to stop." Doremi spoke.

"So do I!" Aiko cried.

Naruto trips on the stairs of the subway. He flies over the police cars and lands on a fire truck. "Okay then," the policeman said. "Don't stop." Then, Atsuko rides by.

Inside Naruto, the kids scream as Naruto was about to fall into the river; that's in their ways. Poppu on her stroller, slides around and hits a button. As the button activates, a parachute opens on Naruto's back, stopping him where the fire truck nearly hits two people on a boat. Naruto almost falls in the water but Aiko kept her balance and sighs that Naruto didn't fall.

(Back at the church...)

In the Toonre Dame, Koji was reciting his poem. "Squeaky giggles, wiggly toes, teeny tiny button nose, rosy lips and soft kisses." Koji recited.

Suddenly, Wuya's cell phone rings and she takes it out to answer it, who was Chase. "What?" she asked.

"Madame! The babies are on their way to the church!" Chase cried.

"What?" Wuya cried knowing the kids could ruin her plans. "You bumbling idiot! You disgust me!" She closes her phone and turns to see everyone staring at her. Wuya chuckles. "Auntie sends her love." she said, nervously.

(Meanwhile...)

The kids were heading to the church in the Naruto robot still. "Come on. Give it some gas." Yin said.

At her words, Poppu farts. "Ew, Poppu!" Aiko said disgusted and pinches her nose. "No offense but could somebody maybe open a window."

"Okay," Yin said and opens a doorway to Naruto's mouth as she sees her friends.

"Hello guys." Yin said and puts a ladder in for the kids to climb. Cartman and Kotake climb up into Naruto's head.

"'Bout time you tinkle heads came to the rescue," Cartman said about to climb. But before he could climb, Orochimaru appears.

"Tag! You're it!" Chase said and Orochimaru grabs Naruto. He spins Naruto around and starts singing.

Chase: _**Babies go round and round**_

_**I'll launch them from the ground**_

_**They will go flying now**_

While he sings, Cartman screams holding to Naruto's teeth as the kids insides were holding onto each other, screaming.

_**Their mommies will have a cow...**_

Suddenly, Naruto slips out of Orochimaru's hands. People look up to see Naruto flying onto the Eiffel Tower. Naruto wiped a paw on its face. Inside, it got bumpy as the kids try to kept balance. But Yang accidentally pushes a red button. There was a loud beeping alarm noise. Fire spurs out of Naruto's behind and he takes off on the Eiffel Tower.

Inside, Aiko holds on screaming as her other friends were on the ground screaming. Cartman lying on the mouth screams also. At the top, Naruto stops and accidentally flings Cartman out of its mouth and he flies off, "AAAHHHHHH!!!" he screams.

"Look! Up in the sky!" Aiko said looking at the screen.

"It's a nerd!" Kotake yelled happily.

"It's a pain!" Yang guessed as Cartman flies and was about to fall. Luckily, Naruto catches him with his hand.

"It's Cartman!" Yin said.

Naruto holds tight to cartman while holding to the top of the Eiffel Tower as airplane pass by. "What's the big idea?!" he yelled to the kids. "Are you potty heads trying to get rid of me?!"

"It was the big idea." Yin said to Yang slyly.

"Can you see the church?" Doremi asked to Aiko.

Aiko looks around and spot it. "There it is!" Aiko cried pointing to the church with her other hand. She gasped and looked at her hand, not holding to the top of the tower.

The kids scream again as Naruto falls off the Eiffel Tower. He throws Cartman back into its mouth and he grabs hold of it with his legs and arms stretching. The kids sigh in relief.

"Aiko!" Yang cried as Naruto get off the tower safely. "You're my heroine!"

Then, Naruto starts moving weirdly as it looked like it was scratching its behind with its hands.

"Hang on, you guys," Aiko said pulling her pants, "I think I gots a wedgie."

(At the church...)

Hazuki's dad was still reciting. "Grasping fingers," Koji reads. "Dimpled chin, pudgy bellies, velvet skin."

The adults were touched by Koji's poem. Wuya, however, didn't care. "Enough poetry! Marry us now!"

(Back outside...)

Naruto was on his way to Toonre Dame and heading to a bridge. "Look, Ai-chan, we're almost there." Doremi said, "There's the church."

But, Orochimaru comes in front of them, blocking their way as they come to each other in the bridge. "Hello, my toddling tourists. This is where you tour of Paris comes to an end!" Orochimaru yells.

"Aiko!" Yin cried to her. "We gots to beat Orochimaru or that mean lady's going to be your new mommy!"

"Over my dead potty." Aiko said seriously, not wanting her dad or her or her friends to be miserable by Wuya.

"En garde, babies!" Chase said. Naruto and Orochimaru start to fight as Orochimaru pushes Naruto to the bridge. Naruto stops him by kicking him out of the way and he falls on a empty car. Orochimaru's's eye falls out and hits Naruto as he gets up. He turns to see Orochimaru.

Aiko is getting angry and wants to fight and defeat Chase. "Out of my way, snake scales!" Aiko yelled to him. She does battle cries and uses karate moves against Orochimaru. Then, Aiko makes Naruto grab Orochimaru's other eye and stretches it out. She lets go and Orochimaru spins around and falls in the water.

"You did it, Ai-chan!" Doremi said to her happily.

"Yeah I did!" Aiko said happily. "Now let's go save my daddy!" With her words, Naruto proudly marches to Toonre Dame.


	13. Aiko saves the day!

In the church, Wuya was yelling to the minister.

"For better or worse. Next!" Wuya yelled for him.

He slowly reads his book. "For richer or-"

"Poorer!"

"In sickne-"

Wuya groans and puts his book. "Must we repeat everything?" She slams the book and throws it at him.

Suddenly, the adults hear and feel a rumble as the water from the stoup starts to move.

The minister gets up. "Dear Lord! I skipped a section," he said reading his book.

(Outside...)

Orochimaru was approaching the church. "Hurry, Aiko!" Doremi yelled.

Yin and Yang falls and turns to sees something in Naruto's machinery. "Hey, look what I found!" Yang said to Yin.

"Papey clips and bubber bands!" Yin cried happily seeing them. Yang takes the paper clips and rubber bands. All of a sudden, Naruto's head falls off.

As the driver was wiping the limo, he looks up and gasped. Atsuko made it to Toonre Dame in her scooter but stops to see what's happening. Mittens and Bolt came also and looks up. The driver screams and runs away as Naruto's head lands on the limo. Out of Naruto's ear, a chute comes out as Siko slides down.

"I'm coming, daddy!" Aiko cried.

Aiko takes off her gloves and boots and runs to the church.

"Go, Ai-chan, go!" Doremi cried to her.

"Hurry!" Aiko cried also.

"You can do it, Aiko!" Yin cheered.

Aiko was at the church and was about to open the door, but stops as in her mind, the knob was a dragon as it growls at her. Aiko gasps and back away.

(Inside the church...)

Inside, Wuya smiles to see her plan about to succeed.

"If anyone objects to this union speak now, or forever hold your peace." the minister said. Koji gulps about to get ready.

(Outside...)

Aiko stares at the knob feeling scared but realizes that her dad might be in trouble. She thought about her father and all her friends.

"I gots to be brave," Aiko said to herself, having a serious look on her face, "I gots to be brave!

Before Jhe could say anything, the door opens. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a young cute female voice cried.

Koji, Wuya, and everyone else turn to see Aiko running in the church. "Aiko?" Koji asked, "Aiko!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aiko cried again as she and Koji run to each other. Koji grabs and hugs her happy to see her. Aiko sobbed and hugs her father. "Aiko! Aiko!" Koji said calming her, " It's okay, it's okay. Daddy's here."

"And so is your new mommy," wuya told her, "Come here."

Aiko gasped and clutches to Koji. "No, no, no, daddy!" Aiko cried.

Koji gasped and looks at Wuya but they hear something. They turn to see Chase coming, all wet and injured.

"Madame! Our kidnapping plot has failed." Chase said.

"Ignore that unemployed fool!" Wuya cried to him.

Koji look at her angrily, realizing what happened to his daughter and the other kids. "Wuya, the wedding is off!" he yelled angrily to her, "You were not the woman I thought you were."

Wuya turns to see Cartman, Doremi Yin, Yang, Atsuko with Kotake, Bolt and Mittens.

"Hey woman, looks like you plan to trick Mr. 'Iroh' didn't work after all." Cartman said.

"Flower girls and ring bearers should be seen, not heard." Wuya said.

"I would like to hear what the little one has to say," Iroh said as he approches. Wuya gasped seeing her boss.

"Okay, but listen good 'cause I'm tired of telling this story," said Cartman, "That crazy lady told her boss she had a kid's heart in a jar and she was gonna marry Aiko's daddy just so she could be president."

Wuya growls angrily to him. "Listen, you traitor..." Wuya was about to say.

"Now Wuya," Iroh cuts her off. Wuya puts on a fake smile, but Iroh hear enough and was angry at Wuya for what she had done. "You are dismissed." Iroh said and leaves.

"Dismissed?" Wuya repeated, realizing she was fired, "But no one fires Wuya. Wuya fires others! Wuya IS EuroMushroom Kingdom!" She was about to leave but stops.

She turns to see Doremi, Poppu, and Yang on her long end of the gown.

"Off the gown!" she yelled to them. "You revolting carpet mice!" Wuya pulls her gown and knocks the kids off. The adults gasped.

"Nobody messes with those dumb babies except me!" Cartman scolded.

Wuya scoffs and walks away. Cartman looks as Wuya's long dress and stops on it, causing her dress to rip.

"I see London. I see France," Chase teased, "And Wuya's underpants."

It was true and everyone saw Wuya's underpants. "Well, take a picture," Wuya said, "This is the last time you will see Wuya in her underpants." She walks out in the street and everyone takes her picture. She gasped seeing them. She sobs in humiliation and leaves.

Bolt growls at Chase and grabs his leg. "Bad dog! Bad dog!" Chase yelled to him and falls. He gets up and runs away. "Wuya! Wait!" he cried running after her as Bolt chases after him.

"Go get 'em, Bolt!" Keisuke said proudly as Poppu sticks his tongue at the two.

"Looks like Kiwi found himself a little patootie," Lola said and smiles to her kids "Come here my little pumpkin pies!" Lola hugs Yin and Yang as all the kids were reunited with their parents.

Koji was still holding to Aiko as Atsuki and Kotake walk to them.

"Aiko," she said. "I have something that belongs to you." She gives Aiko her MiMi.

"MiMi!" Aiko cried seeing her fairy again and takes it from Atsuko and hugged it.

"Thank you, Atsuko." Koji said kindly to her.

"Koji, I am so sorry," Atsuko said feeling sad. "I wanted to tell you about Wuya but..."

"No, no, no, no. It's my fault, Atsuko. I guess I got caught up in the romance of Paris." Koji said.

Atsuko smiles at Koji. "'Oh how my heart beats wild.'"

"'Each time I hold my precious child.'" Koji said but realizes. "Wait! You know that poem?"

"Oh, it is my favorite." Atsuko said. Koji smiles as he and Atsuko stare at each others' eyes. Kotake giggles.

(Back home, sometime later...)

Ever since Aiko, Doremi, and friends stopped the wedding, Koji and Atsuko fell in love. It wasn't a bad thing for Aiko because she liked Kotake and her dad's new girlfriend, Atsuko.

After the trip in Paris, something later, everyone was back at the CPT Club and Koji and Atsuoko were wed at once. Everyone was happy and having a party.

"And now the bride and groom will cut the cake," No Limit announced proudly.

Koji and Atsuko kiss happily and hold a knife together to cut the cake. "Now be careful, Atsuko," Koji said to his new wife, "The knife is very sharp."

They smile at each other as Bugs and few people take several pictures. Haruka and Atsuko were sitting with Lola.

"Wasn't the wedding beautiful?" Haruka asked.

"I'm just glad I didn't have to return the toaster oven this time." Lola replied.

(At the office...)

Back in the dark room, Cartman was talking to another mysterious figure. The figure also was dipping cookies and eating them.

"Let me put it to you this way, bobmother," Cartman said to the figure. "We've been back home for a bunch of yesterdays and you still haven't delivered the goods. You got your mommy wish so what do I get, snotmother?"

The figure turns out to be Aiko, along with Kotake. Kotake and Atsuko moving in with Koji and Aiko, Kotake, was in a kimono in celebration of the wedding. Aiko pets her MiMi.

"Vartman! You show the bobmother no aspect!" Kotake scowled at her. Aiko stops them with his hand.

"Cart,an," Aiko started, "You come to me on the day of my daddy's wedding to ask me for random dolls and matching horses and uh...um...a bunch of stuff I just can't never ever get ya!"

The door opens revealing Hazuki, also wearing a kimono. "There you are, you guys!" Hazuki said, "Come on! The grown ups are giving away all the cake!"

"Cake?" Cartman asked. "Game over."

The babies cheered and head out of the room. Aiko stops and put her MiMi on a chair. Kotake turns to see his new sister.

"MiMi's a really nice fairy." Kotake said to her.

"Thanks. My old mommy gave her to me." Aiko said.

"Do you ever miss her?" Kotake asked knowing Aiko must be sad about her other mom.

"Sometimes," replied Aiko, "But then we remember that she's up there watching me from heaben." Aiko, Kotake looks up and were silent for a while.

Aiko laughed and smiled happily. "I guess I'm lucky. I've got two mommies to look after now."

Koji and Atsuko come to the room where they see their kids. "There's my little girl." Koji said and pats Aiko on the head. He turns to BLotake. "Kotake. May I have this dance?"

Kotake nods. Koji carries him and gives him a ride as they hug.

"Aiko?" Reiko asked her, "Would you like to dance with your new mommy?"

"Yes!" Aiko replied as Atsuko takes her by the hand.

(Back at the party...)

The five arrive on the dance floor. Koji dances with Kotake as Atsuko dances with Aiko. NL plays the music that was from the dance in grandpa and grandma's's wedding.

Singer: _**When you love**_

_**You're not alone**_

_**The one you love**_

_**It**__**'s there beside you**_

Aiko was so happy she got Atsuko as a new mommy.

Meanwhile, Cartman walks over and tries to get the wedding cake. "Let me at the cake!" Cartman cried but was in the way of a fat lady.

"Hey lady, ever heard of a thigh blaster?" he asked at the lady.

The woman walks away and Cartman spots a piece of the cake. "Clyde..." Cartman said to him, "That frosting flames has our names bitten all over it."

But just as they could to grab it, a hand takes the piece of the cake before her. Cartman gasps and looks up to see Doremi, Aiko, Yin, Yang, and Poppu eating the cake. They made a big mess and have some cake all over their clothes and faces.

"Who do you babies think you are?" Cartman asked to them as they turn to him.

"Well, I'm Doremi," Doremi smiled.

"And this is Yin..." Doremi points out to Yin sucking on a groom decoration with Yang.

"And he calls us dumb." Yang mentioned to Yin.

"Give me that cake right now!" Cartman shouted. Suddenly, he gets hit with cake. Poppu coos as she was the one who threw the cake at him.

"Good throw, Poppu." Doremi said.

"That's it!" Cartman said happily taking a piece. "Prepare to meet your caker!"

"Hey guys!" Aiko said as she and Kotake come to them as Cartman was about to throw. "What ya doing?"

Aiko suddenly gets hit with cake. The kids laugh and scoop up cake.

"Food fight!" Yang yelled. The kids start a food fight and throw cake at each other. Yin throws cake to Mitten and Bolt happily, as the two jump up and eat it.

"Hey Hazuki!" Yang called to them. "Heads up!" Yang throws a large piece of cake at Hazuki.

"Watch out!" Hazuki called, ducking. The three laugh. Yin and Yang fight over a plate of cake.

"Cakie!" Yin yelled happily and lets go as the cake hits Yang on his face. Poppu laughs and throws the cake up in the air as it hits her on the head.

Kotake was with Aiko as Doremi watches. Kotake throws it at Yin and Cartman. But he misses as the cake passes by them.

Suddenly, it hits Doremi's Aunt Majorika on the head. Everyone gasped. Doremi, Kotake and Aiko gasped, knowing they could be in a lot of trouble.

Majorika takes the cake out of her hair and grandpa laughs at her. Then with a smirk, Majorika hits grandpa with cake and she smiles.

Rupert was walking in with two plates of cake but slips on the mess caused by the kids. The plates fly and hit Koji and Atsuko. They gasped at this, but laughed out loud happily.

Kotake and Aiko smile at each other. "Wheeeee!" they said and throw another piece of cake in the air.

It hits Lola on the face. Bugs laughs until Lola slams cake at him. Soon, everyone even kids and adults are having a cake fight and having fun.

Just then, Aiko smiles to Doremi. "Well, Doremi, I guess this is the way things are gonna be from now on."

The two laugh heartly as the food fight continues.

* * *

FINALLY! after 3 whole years it's done! finally done! R&R please!


End file.
